


Undertale Valentine's day

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Randomness, Valentines' Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: A collection of mini-short stories of a bunch of UT ships.





	1. Frans

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here comes something for Valentine's day ! (don't expect me to do it again next year...) So, to make it understandable, it's just a bunch of very small randomness things for a lot of UT ships that isn't really meant to be taken much seriously. Also, if you ship something and expected to see it but that doesn't appear in this; I'm sorry for that but I won't add other ships than what I already made, the same way I won't change one of these if someone finds a dialogue too short or something (again, it's just fun randomness I wanted to make). One last thing : the order of the ships isn't linked to which ship I like the most (or the first one would have been the last one...); same for the length of each one.  
> Anyways, hope you'll enjoy !  
> (Reminder that I'm bad at jokes...)

“Sans !”, Frisk happily called as they came close to the couch where the skeleton was resting.

 

“What's up kid ?”, he asked, opening his eyes.

 

“Do you have a jacket I can borrow ?”, they started to ask in a quite flirty way. “Because when I'm not close to you I feel a cold _rattling_ my bones !~”

 

“Kid, that's...actually really cute !”, he said in a surprised tone before getting back to his normal tone. “But uh...maybe ask me in like 20 years. It'll be less weird for me.”

 


	2. Charans

“Why do you keep doing this kid ?”, Sans asked to the red eyes and dusty child in front of him. “Is it really that fun to you; 'specially after all the wrong that happened to you in the past ?”

 

“Why Sans ?”, Chara replied with a smile. “Do you actually care about me ? Oh man, it feels like a _stab_ in the soul here, to thing that I'm supposed to kill you. ~”

 

“...You're a messed up kid...”

 


	3. Undyrus

“Ready for training Papyrus ?”, Undyne asked, a spear in hand.

“YOU BET I AM !”, the skeleton happily replied.

“Good !”, before starting to attack though, she approached him. “You know, it feels really great to be able to train with a friend like that ! I didn't have this occasion when I was with the other guards; they weren't that close to me.”

“I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN. AD I'M ALSO VERY HAPPY TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH SOMEONE I LOVE SO MUCH !”

Undyne looked surprised as Papyrus froze, his cheeks getting orange.

“Fuhuhu.”, the fish monster suddenly laughed, getting closer and grabbing him under her arm. “C'here you nerd !”

“PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON !”, he complained.

“heh.”, after some time, she let him go. “Alright, we should really start. But one last thing Papyrus.”

“YES ?”, he asked, starting to get his composure back before loosing it completely when she suddenly kissed him.

“I love you too !”


	4. Sansby

Sans came in the restaurant, quickly sitting on a chair in front of the bar.

 

“Hey buddy.”, he started, looking at the fire monster. “Looking good today. Heh, or should I say looking  _ hot  _ ?”

 

“...Sans if you try to make me forget about your tab by flirting it won't work.”

 

“Grillby I paid my tab the other day when Paps heard of it and get a bit mad.”

 

“...”, Grillby stayed silent as some bits of his flames got pink.

 


	5. Frisk kid

“Yo Frisk !”, Monster kid happily said as they came to the human, during recess.

 

“Hi Monster kid !”, they replied, happy to see him. “What's up ?”

 

“Well...”, he started to look hesitant., blushing. “I wanted to know if...if it was okay for you to...go out someday ? Just the two of us ?”

 

Frisk looked at the young monster in surprise for a moment; before smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

 

“I'd love to !”, they cheerfully answered.

 

Monster kid stayed still for a moment, still blushing, before starting to laugh both from happiness and embarrassment.

 

“...heh...thanks Frisk.”

 


	6. Tuffet

Toriel came in the house, a bag of snails in hand.

 

“Hello dearie ~”, Muffet called; from the kitchen where she started cooking; when she heard the door closing, meaning that someone was here. She looked as the goat monster joined her into the kitchen and put her bag on the table. “What did you bring here ?”

 

“Some snails for tonight; if that is fine for you.”, Toriel answered.

 

“Of course ! And we could add spiders with it !”, the spider exclaimed.

 

“That would be perfect.”, Toriel answered, planting a kiss on the other monster.

 


	7. Shyblook

Napstablook quietly went to an isolated place of Waterfall, hoping not to be seen and bring attention. Here, they found what they expected to see : a shy fish monster who was singing to herself.

The ghost monster kept their distance, not wishing to disturb her. After all, since her sister passed away, she has been way more reclusive when it comes to her singing; and only accepted a few times to sing with Mettablook and them, by the time when Mettablook wasn't Mettaton yet.

Napstablook closed their eyes, enjoying her sweet voice. They suddenly opened it again, surprised as she started to sing something else; something that was familiar to him. They quickly recognized it. It was a song that they both imagined once and worked on for a long time.

The ghost felt flattered to hear her sing it, before realizing that she was crying while singing. For a moment, they considered going and talk to her but was too afraid to make her feel worse; so they decided to stay away and listen, with the hope to meet and talk to her another day.

 


	8. Catty/Bratty

“Hey Catty !”, Bratty happily called, approaching the cat monster.

 

“What is it Bratty ?”

 

“Have I already told you what I love the most in the world ?”

 

“Glamburgers ?”

 

“No. Well, yes but here I'm talking about a person. A person who's my best friend; the most amazing person on the world; and I wish to be more than just friends.”

 

“You mean Mettaton ?”

 

“Someone else. It's a certain animal, a feline to be more specific !”

 

“Oh I know ! Is it Burgerpants ?”

 

“...Why are you making this so difficult ?”

 


	9. Alphyne

“Ready for anime night ?”,Alphys asked as her wife came into their room.

 

“You bet I am !”, Undyne replied. “Say, what did you choose ?”

 

“I found a new anime that I'm sure you'll like !”, the lizard monster answered.

 

“YEAH !”

 

“U-undyne ! Please put the c-couch down !”, Alphys complaint made the fish monster stop, the entire couch in her hands.

 

“Oh...heh...sorry babe...”

 


	10. Nicepants

“Hey buddy !”, the blue rabbit called as he came into the fast-food part of MTT resort.

“Hi.”, Burgerpants flatly responded, his head resting on the counter, looking tired. He raised his head when the other one approached though. “You know,”, he started. “It's not against you but I guess you're not here as a customer so please make it quick before my boss arrives.”

“Well...”, the bunny said, looking away and starting to sweat a little. “I wanted to ask if you want to go out someday...just the two of us.”

“...Oh...” Oh ! The cat's hears rised up. “You mean as...more than friends..?”

“Yessss ?”

“Wow I...I'd actually like that.”, Burgerpants smiled, though still feeling kinda awkward and starting to wonder why would someone be ever interested in him.

“Really ?”, the blue monster happily asked.

The cat nodded.

“That's great !”, Nice cream guy continued. “I'll phone you to settle the date. Have a nice day !”, and just like that, the bunny monster was gone.


	11. Charisk

Frisk took the ribbon that was lying on the leaves of a part of the Ruins.

 

“A fadded ribbon.”, they heard a voice say; a voice that started to be more familiar for the young human, after some time in this new place. “If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard.”

 

“Are you saying that I'm already cute ? ~”, Frisk teased, turning to face the ghost.

 

“I...Nevermind. Just leave that stupid ribbon here.”

 


	12. Grillfet

Grillby watched, surprised, as the spider monster came into the bar and deposed some of her pastries on the counter.

“Surprise ! ~”, she said to the fire monster.

“...What's the occasion ?”, the flame monster was still surprised since he heard of how greedy Muffet could be and since they didn't really know each other.

“Since both our places seem to work pretty well on the surface, I thought I could share some of my creations with another cook.”, she suddenly turned away. “But anyways, I suppose you have some work. Bye and enjoy the pastries ! ~”

“...wait.”, Grillby's call made her turn back to him again. “Do you wish something from here in exchange ?”

Muffet thought for an instant before smiling to him.

“Well, I can't say that I really like this kind of food; but I would be very interested into you paying me with a date ~.”

“...Accorded.”


	13. Salphys

“Alphys ?”, Sans called as he left the elevator leading to his father's lab, by the time the scientist was still alive.

 

His call received no answer, so the short skeleton decided to go look for her. Quickly, he started to feel a weird tension in the almost abandoned place and, after some time, he finally found the lizard monster. She was curled up in a corner, her head touching her knees.

 

“Alphys ?”

 

She raised her head, surprised to see him, but quickly came back to her previous position.

 

“Leave me alone.”, she murmured. “I messed up; I'm garbage; I don't deserve people to care about me.”

 

“Al...”, the skeleton approached and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “What's wrong ?”

 

She didn't respond. Sans sighed and decided to stay silent until she opens up.

Suddenly, he heard a weird noise.

 

“Wha-”, before he could finish, a big white half-melted monster appeared and quickly crossed the room before disappearing into the next one. Once the monster gone, Sans shook his head to get out of his surprise and turned back to Alphys. He quickly noticed that she started shaking.

 

“Alphys ?”, he quietly said.

 

“It's all my fault.”, she sobbed. “I'm garbage. I don't deserve to live.”

 

Sans stayed silent for a moment, sadly looking at her. Then, he gently pulled her into a hug. She froze for a moment put ended up hugging back, crying more loudly.

 

“It's okay Al.”, he murmured. “No matter what you did; I'll be there; everything will be alright. I won't let you down with it. I...I promise.”

 


	14. Pafriskus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and I say NYEHHHHH !)

Frisk parked their car on a random place, close to the village where monsters resided. It has been a long time since they last saw them. After all, when they freed monsterkind, Frisk decided to go back to their hometown, though they still kept in touch with monsters for a long time; until their adulthood became harder and started to take all their time.

As they were walking in a park, they suddenly saw a face that felt oh-too-familiar to them.

 

“Papyrus !”, they joyfully exclaimed as they ran to the skeleton who turned in surprise and quickly recognized the human.

 

“FRISK !”, he waited as Frisk arrived and jumped into his arms to hug him. The monster quickly returned the hug; and they stayed like this for some time before finally pulling away. “IT HAS BEEN SO LONG !”, Papyrus continued now that he was facing the human again. “AND LOOK AT YOU ! YOU GREW UP SO MUCH !”

 

“Heh. And I see that you on the contrary still stayed the same Great Papyrus !”

 

“OF COURSE ! NOTHING CAN STOP ME FROM BEING THE COOLEST MONSTER EVER !”

 

Frisk left out a little laugh and both fell into a comfortable silence.

 

“...Say.”, Frisk suddenly started. “Do you remember when we had a date Underground ?”

 

“I DO. WHY ?”

 

“Well...do you think you would accept to go to another one ? In a more “date” place like a café instead of your house ?”

 

“WHY NOT. I MEAN, I'MSURE IT WILL BE FUN TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, WHATHEVER THE PLACE !”

 

“Thanks Papyrus !”  _ Yesssss ! _

 


	15. Sansgore

Sans came into the corridor leading to the throne room, a human soul floating next to him from his blue magic.

 

“Asgore ?”, he called.

 

“Oh. Howdy Sans !”, the Boss monster's voice came from another part of the room as the King arrived from it. “How can I-”, he froze as he saw the soul.

 

“A new human came.”, Sans said, guessing what Asgore was about to say. “I took care of it.”

 

“Sans...”, the goat monster quietly said, getting closer and putting a hand on the skeleton's shoulder. “...Have them...been hurtful towards our kind ?”

 

“Not really but they seemed really scared. This could have make them dangerous. Oh and...the body's on the judgment hall.”, Sans said that last part quieter.

 

Asgore stayed silent for a moment before saying. “You know...you could have let me handle it. You do not deserve to suffer because of my mistakes. No monster has to.”

 

“...With all my respect Asgore; you don't deserve it either. And I'm the judge, it's my job to take care of humans' situations.”, he thought for an instant before murmuring. “I'll make sure that you won't have to suffer by killing humans anymore.”

 


	16. Muffetton

Mettaton came into the bakery shop that was just closed; but the owner was still here.

 

“HELLO DARLING ! ~”, he exclaimed to the spider monster who was cleaning the counter.

 

“If that isn't a surprise ! Mettaton, the grand TV star. ~”, Muffet replied, looking quite appreciative. “I'm sorry but my place is closed right now, even for famous people. But you can still reserve the place for a day if you want.”

 

“ACUTALY, I'M NOT HERE FOR THE FOOD.”, the robot approached the counter. “YOU SEE, NOW THAT WE'RE ON THE SURFACE I STARTED TO FORM A BAND OF MONSTERS; AND WE'RE GETTING QUITE POPULAR. EVEN THOUGH MOST PEOPLE LIKE  _ MY _ SHOW OF COURSE ! BUT ANYWAYS ! I'D LIKE TO “EXTEND” MY INFLUENCE; OFFERING MORE FOR PEOPLE TO SEE; OR IN THAT CASE, TO TASTE !”

 

“Wait. Do you mean-”

 

“INDEED ! I WANT YOU AND YOUR BAKERY TO BE PART OF MY RESORT ! AND YOU HAVE EVERYTHING TO WIN FROM IT ! YOU WON'T HAVE TO MOVE YOUR PLACE, ALL THE MONEY YOU WILL EARN WILL STILL BE ALL YOURS AND THE PUBLICITY I WILL PUT AT MY PLACE WILL MAKE YOU HAVE MORE CUSTOMERS !”

 

Muffet stayed silent for a moment, considering it.

 

“I'm extremely flattered by such a proposition; but why asking me ?”, she asked after a time.

 

“IT'S SIMPLE. YOUR PASTRIES ARE REALLY GOOD ! PLUS, YOU'RE SUCH A PRETTY MONSTER ~”

 

“Such a charmer, huh ? ~”, the spider monster smiled.

 

“I'M ONLY TELLING THE TRUTH DARLING ~. BUT ANYWAYS, ARE YOU IN ?”

 

“...I suppose. But at one condition ~.”

 

“ANYTHING YOU WANT DARLING !”

 

Muffet came closer to him.

 

“I want more occasions to see that famous face of yours ~.”

 

“...I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT POSSIBLE ~”, Mettaton replied, smiling back at her.

 


	17. Toriel/Shopkeeper bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry, this one is really bad but I didn't have much idea... : / Also random fact but the bunny's behavior is kinda inspired by “Royal Blue” from Poisondilu and Sol on Tumblr)

“Well, what a surprise !”, the bunny monster said when she saw her door opening, revealing the former Queen. “Queen Toriel ! Haven't seen you for a long while. How are you ?”

 

“Hello to you too ! And to answer your question, a lot changed since we came back to the surface; but not in a bad way. And please, do not call me Queen. I gave up on this role a long time ago.”

 

“So you didn't get back with our ruler ?”

 

“Do not mention that coward around me.”, she coldly answered.

 

“Heh, still having a grudge huh ?”

 

Toriel looked away.

 

“Anyways.”, the bunny continued. “What can I do for you ?”

 

The Boss monster turned back to her again.

 

“Well, I felt like talking to an old friend, especially after so long.”

 

“Glad to hear you see me as close. I must admit, I kinda missed you with the years.”

 

“Same for me.”

 

“Heh.”  _ And I'm glad to see you again. Maybe now I'll be more lucky when it comes to keep you around... _

 


	18. Friskriel

Frisk opened the windows of their room and looked at the mountain that was visible from there, feeling a deep sadness. After they reached the barrier of the Underground, all of their friends came and, in the end, they could free everyone.

 

_...Everyone except one..._

 

Asriel, the son of the King and former Queen, was still down there, alone, with no wish and expectations to come back. The young human sometimes wondered what happened to him.

 

_ He probably turned back into Flowey now.  _ They sadly thought.

 

Truly, they wanted him back. After all, Frisk spent all their time in the Underground followed by the flower; and they really wished to understand and befriend him. And now that they knew how he really was...

Frisk had to admit, they thought more than once about resetting the timeline to get a chance to save him, to give him a happy ending that he deserved as much as the others. 

 

“Maybe someday I will reset. And if I do, I will make my best to bring you back.”

 


	19. Kingdings

“Your majesty ?”, Windings called as he came into the house part of the castle.

 

“Howdy my friend !”, the King happily called, though the scientist knew that the Boss monster wasn't as happy as he seemed. Windings knew that Asgore was hiding the pain he had from his children dying some years ago, followed by his wife leaving; and the skeleton completely understood how his King was feeling. He lost his wife too, some months after the birth of his now-8-years-old second child.

 

“What can I do for you ?”, Asgore asked.

 

“I just came to bring the report of the week, your majesty.”, the skeleton tried to be as formal as possible. He hated to admit it but, for some time now, he started to develop some unwanted feelings for the goat monster; and he started to be afraid that it may turn their friendship awkward.

 

“Thanks you.”, the King said as he took the report. He started to read it briefly. “This looks perfect. Now, would you like a cup of tea ?”, he kindly asked.

 

“Y-your majesty, please. I should really go back to work.”, Windings tried to repress his cheeckbones from getting purple.

 

_Come on !_ He thought.  _You can't just show such ridiculous love to someone who still misses his old family ! And think of your own kids ! Sans was so affected by his mother's death; he would **hate** you for these feelings !_

 

“Nonsense !”, Asgore's voice put the skeleton out of his thoughts. “It is important to take a break from time to time; especially for someone working as hard as you do.”

 

“I...suppose. If these are King's orders...”, he said that last part quieter.

 

“Come on.”, Asgore put a hand on the scientist's shoulder. “You are overworking yourself. I know you are trying to help everyone but you also need to help yourself.”

 

Windings stayed silent as Asgore leaded him to the living room. Though, if the skeleton felt embarrassed, he had to admit that a break sounded nice; and he was happy to spend some time with the Boss monster, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

 


	20. Papyton

“I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO MEET METTATON !”, Papyrus cheerfully said.

 

“Yeah...”, Sans grumbled as the two were walking to the robot's resort. “But you're sure ya really wanna spend time with him ? I mean, he's not that much of a good person...and you deserve to love someone way better.”, he murmured that last part.

 

“OF COURSE I'M SURE ! AFTER ALL, WHAT'S BEST THAN MEETING YOUR IDOL ? AND HE APPARENTLY HEARD ABOUT ME !”

 

“...still...”

 

The two shortly arrived at the resort and the robot's room.

 

“HELLO DARLINGS ! ~”, Mettaton beamed as the two entered his resort's room. “GLAD TO SEE YOU COULD COME PAPYRUS.”

 

“OBVIOUSLY I WOULD COME ! I WOULD NEVER MISS AN OCCASION TO SEE MY FAVORITE CELEBRITY !”

 

Sans started to cringe while the robot took a smug face.

 

“FAVORITE CELEBRITY ? SUCH FLATTERY ! EVEN THOUGH I OBVIOUSLY AM EVERONE'S FAVORITE STAR !”, Sans' eyelights lighted up for a split second as an idea crossed his mind. “BUT I MUST ADMIT, YOU SEEM LIKE QUITE AN INTERE-”

 

“Welp, you know what ?”, Sans turned to face his brother. “You heard what the guy said, everyone loves him. Sorry bro but no doubt he won't really take feelings so let's just go back home.”

 

And before any of the other two could protest, the brothers were gone by teleportation.

 


	21. Asgoriel

“Gorey, dearie ?”, Toriel called as she went into the Boss monsters' shared room.

 

“What is it Tori ?”, Asgore replied.

 

“I wished to talk to you about the names we gave to the Underground's locations.”

 

“Is there something wrong with it ?”, the King looked rather confused.

 

“Not really. It is just...why did we called our first home the Ruins ? And why Waterfall and Hotland ? Did I really leave you do this ?”, the Queen looked more amused than annoyed.

 

“Well, I would say that you are not that much better than me !”, Asgore took a mocking expression. “I mean, Snowdin ? Really ?”

 

“This is supposed to be a pun, way clever than your like-the-place names !”, she answered with false indignation.

 

“And I suppose this is as clever as naming your chair ?”

 

Toriel stayed silent for a moment, having forgotten that her husband knew about her “Chairiel”. Suddenly, she busted out laughing.

 

“You know what ? We are either the best or the worst team ever when it comes to naming !”

 

“Indeed.”, Asgore answered with a smile before looking away with a bit of embarrassment. “But when you think of it, Asriel would have probably wished to have others parents to name him...”

 


	22. Alphore

“Alphys ? Are you there ?”, Asgore called, entering the lab.

 

“Oh. Um, h-hello your majesty.”, she answered quickly. “What...can I do for you ?”, there were not much emotion in her voice.

 

“It is just...I heard that you have not been feeling the best recently and thought that maybe you would enjoy some company ? Or maybe even talk about it ?”

 

The lizard monster stayed still for a moment, surprised. The King approached her, crouching down next to her.

 

“Are you alright ?”

 

“I...”, she started to feel emotion coming. She didn't want to lie to her King and boss and yet she was so afraid of how he would react to discover the truth. Tears started to form and, before she could realize it, she broke down crying, all the weight of her actions and recent stress getting one her.

 

Quickly, Asgore started to hug the short monster, letting her cry until she feels better. Once she started to calm down, she returned the hug.

 

“Alphys.”, the King murmured. “I may not know what happened to make you feel so bad so suddenly, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry if my previous choices made you in a hard situation; and you can believe me when I say that I want to help you. No matter that you are working for monsterkind, others would understand it if you need a break.”

 

“I...”, she sobbed.

 

“You do not have to answer right now if you do not want to. But if you want to take some time to rest, I would happily give it to you and would accept if you wish to spend some time with me. But do not be afraid to ask me anything. I will be there for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm kinda in a stressful mode currently because of some personal reasons (don't worry about it) so I'm pretty sure that this part sounds completely out of character because it's probably my brain writing about me and trying to remind me that there are people around to support me. But yeah, sorry if this one is kinda out of character...)


	23. Chariel

_Where am I ?_

Chara woke up, finding themselves in a bed of flowers.  _ Is that the Ruins ? Wait, I died, didn't I ?! _ , they started to look around.  _ Asriel, where is he ?! _

Suddenly, they saw a flower moving among the others.

 

“Mommy ? Daddy ? Somebody help !”, it screamed.

 

Chara came closer to it and, when they saw it's face, they realized who it was, who  **he** was. They stayed still for a moment, feeling shocked.

 

_No...how, how did this happened ? Who did this to him ?! Why ?! He, is he even a monster now ?_

 

Chara falled on their knees, crying and laughing at the same time.

 

_This can't- this can't be real ! It's all my fault isn't it ? If I didn't have this stupid plan !_

 

“C-chara ?”, the flower pitifully asked, looking at everything again. “Are you there ? Please tell me you are here ! Please, help me...”

 

Chara looked at the flower, shaking. They suddenly got up, running to him and trying to hug him, which only resulted into them being through him.

 

“I'm so sorry Asriel !”, they sobbed. “I swear it wasn't what was supposed to happen ! I...”, they wiped their tears, feeling their usual determination growing. “...I will make everything I can to make you go back to normal. I swear !”

 


End file.
